Andante
by spfly3024
Summary: Seirama andante, tidak bisakah 'mereka' terhapus perlahan?/YeWon!WonSung, KyuSung/Yaoi/
1. Chapter 1

Author : Stephanie Park

Pairing : Wonsung, slight!Kyusung, kyumin, minwook

Genre : sad (kalo ng'feel *nyengir kuda*)

Warning : BL, Un-official pairing, typo(s), alur bermasalah -_-

A/N : holla~

Konflik fic ini di ambil dari salah satu fic anime tooru, Cuma judulnya tooru ganti.. hhe #ketauan kurang ide

Kenapa judulnya andante? Karena tu lagu fav tooru xD

Susahnya tu pas nyambungin cerita sma makna dri kata andante itu sendiri.. yah begitulah.. namanya jg author gadungan.. *curcol*

Alhasil, beginilah jd'y. fic ga berkonsep.. -_-

Tapi tooru harap masih ada yg mau baca :D

.

Spfly3024 present..

.

.

_Andante.._

_Aku selalu yakin waktu akan menghapus segalanya.._

_Kenangan.._

_Angan.._

_Cinta yang luar biasa besar.._

_Cinta yang menyakitkan.._

_Tidakah 'mereka' lelah mengikutiku?_

_Seirama andante, tidak bisakah 'mereka' terhapus perlahan?_

* * *

.

.

.

Suara tawa bahagia itu kembali membangunkanku.

Selalu.

Meski terdengar menyenangkan. Tetap saja, tawa itu justru membuatku terhentak. Sakit.

.

Aku bangkit dari posisi tidurku yang terlihat mengerikan, mengacak rambutku –hingga bisa ku pastikan kini terlihat tak berupa.

Pagi yang buruk.

Meskipun suara tawa itu memenuhi ruang angkasa sana. Bagiku pagi tidak pernah semenyenangkan tawa mereka.

Selalu terasa sangat buruk.

.

.

.

Langkahku terhenti di pertengahan tangga tidak jauh dari ruang makan.

Seseorang tampak tengah membenahi masakan yang ku yakini ia yang memasaknya sendiri di atas meja.

Sesekali tertawa kecil ketika seseorang lain –namja berdimpel mengecupi leher'nya yang sedikit terekspos sambil memeluknya dari belakang.

Aku tersenyum pahit.

Mereka sangat serasi.

"kyu, duduklah. Sarapan dulu" namja berdimpel itu melambaikan tangannya kearah ku, mungkin ia baru saja menyadari kehadiranku yang tidak jauh dari meja makan.

Aku mengangguk menurut, duduk berhadapan dengan hyung'ku. Choi Siwon.

Dan –namja manis di sebelahnya, Mmm.. bisakah aku tidak menceritakannya?

"kyu?" aku mendongak, mataku bertemu sepasang hazel milik namja –ehm- manis yang menatapku.

Sedikit terpana melihat tatapan'nya. Seperti sudah sangat lama aku tak menemukan tatapan hangat itu.

"kau minum lagi kyu?" Tanya siwon hyung, seolah mengerti maksud panggilan 'istrinya'.

Namja manis yang duduk di samping siwon adalah istrinya. Kim Yesung atau –Choi yesung?

Status yang entah kapan bisa ku terima sebagai 'adik ipar'.

Aku beralih menatap siwon hyung yang menatapku –dengan tatapan mengintrogasi.

"kyu.. sampai kapan kau akan seperti ini?"

Siwon hyung terdengar menghela nafas, mulai jengah. Sementara yesung hyung menunduk, mungkin ada sesuatu yang ia pikirkan.

"hentikan kyu, hyung mohon"

"apa yang kau tau tentangku hyung?"

"choi kyuhyun! Mengertilah. Kau sudah dewasa kyu!"

"apa kau juga bisa mengerti aku? Tidak –kan?"

"choi kyuhyun!"

Suara gebrakan meja terdengar ketika aku berjalan menjauh dari meja makan.

Aku tidak peduli. Ini memuakan, sangat memuakan.

.

.

* * *

#normal POV

.

_-flashback-_

"aku mencintai yesung hyung"

-plak-

"kau gila eoh?"

"jadi.. batalkan pernikahan kalian"

-bugh-

"siwon! Hentikan. Kita bisa bicarakan baik-baik" yesung menenangkan siwon yang terengah menahan emosi dengan memeluknya dari samping.

Sementara kyuhyun tersungkur ke lantai dengan luka sedikit robek di sudut bibirnya.

"dia sudah keterlaluan baby, dia sudah gila!"

"ya, aku gila karna dia" kyuhyun menunjuk tepat di wajah yesung.

Siwon kembali melayangkan pukulannya ke arah kyuhyun ‒kalau saja yesung tidak segera menahannya.

"siwon, tenanglah"

Kyuhyun bangkit dari posisinya, tersenyum nanar menatap yesung.

"yesung, tidak bisakah kau menenangkanku juga? Aku mencintaimu hyung. Apa aku begitu berbeda dengan siwon hyung? Kenapa siwon bisa kau cintai sedangkan aku tidak?"

"kyu.."

"aku tau hidup siwon hyung lebih sempurna. Tapi, bisakah kau mencintaiku saja dan membuat hidupku menjadi sesempurna siwon hyung? Bukankah kau bilang kau menyayangiku?"

Yesung mulai menangis. Ia menggeleng cepat melihat kyuhyun menatapnya dengan tatapan memelas.

Sedangkan siwon hanya bisa diam. Dongsaeng tercintanya mencintai calon kakak ipar'nya sendiri. Ia mulai mengerti keadaan kyuhyun, ia sangat mengerti. Jadi siwon lebih memilih untuk diam. Biarkan yesung sendiri yang menjelaskan semuanya. Siwon tau kyuhyun tidak akan mendengarkannya.

"aku menyayangimu hanya sebatas sebagai dongsaeng kyuhyun-ah. Bukan seperti yang kau mau, mianhae.. ku mohon jangan seperti ini"

Kyuhyun tersenyum meremehkan. Perlahan ia mendekati yesung, menganggap hanya ada yesung di hadapannya, mengabaikan siwon yang masih diam.

"hyung, apa kau benar-benar tidak bisa mencintaiku? Tidak bisakah kau pikirkan lagi?"

"mianhae kyuhyun"

Kyuhyun kembali tersenyum pahit. Dengan gerakan cepat ia mengambil pisau di atas meja makan yang tak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri.

"akh‒" pekik yesung ketika dengan tiba-tiba kyuhyun menyeretnya dan menempelkan ujung pisau yang ia pegang tepat di permukaan kulit leher yesung.

Mata siwon membulat, ia mulai was-was mendekati kyuhyun.

'kyuhyun jangan main-main! Letakan pisau itu. Itu berbahaya kyuhyun!"

"bukankah lebih baik kita mati bersama?"

"kyuhyun!"

"hiks.. kyu lepaskan.. hiks"

Melihat yesung yang menangis, dan siwon –hyung'nya yang menatapnya memohon, membuat kyuhyun mau tidak mau mengalah. Bagaimanapun ia sangat menyayangi siwon, tapi ia juga mencintai yesung lebih dari apapun.

Kyuhyun tertawa miris.

"aku mencintaimu yesung, apa itu salah?" bisiknya di telinga yesung, sebelum ia mendorong tubuh yesung –yang bergetar karna tangis– ke lantai, dengan sigap siwon menahannya sebelum menyentuh lantai.

"setidaknya, tidak bisakah kalian menunda pernikahan kalian sampai aku bisa melepaskan yesung hyung? Walaupun aku tak yakin kapan itu"

"kyu.. hiks"

"cukup kyuhyun! Hentikan!"

Kyuhyun mengangguk lemah seolah mengerti, bibirnya lagi-lagi terangkat –tersenyum miris.

Ia lalu melangkah pergi meninggalkan yesung yang masih saja menangis di pelukan siwon.

"kau tidak apa-apa baby?" Tanya siwon cemas melihat yesung yang seperti kehilangan kekuatannya, bahkan sekedar untuk bangkit.

"jangan terlalu dipikirkan, semuanya akan baik-baik saja. Percayalah.."

"tapi -hiks.. kyu.."

"dia akan mengerti, dia hanya butuh waktu"

Siwon merengkuh yesung, mengusap punggung yesung mencoba menenangkan. Membiarkan namja manis itu menangis di pelukannya.

"kyuhyun, mengertilah.."

_-flashback end-_

* * *

.

.

.

_Andante.._

_Melihatmu tersenyum adalah hal yang paling menyenangkan._

_Selalu terlihat bahwa kaulah hidupku._

_Kaulah segalanya._

_Bahkan matipun aku sanggup,_

_Jika itu bisa membayar seulas senyum manismu_

_Tapi.._

_Mengapa kini berbeda?_

_Sejak kapan melihat senyum dan tawamu menjadi sebegini menyakitkan?_

_Ku mohon.._

_Menghilanglah dari angan'ku_

_Bawa bayangmu pergi._

_Meski seirama andante.._

* * *

.

.

Detuman music yang memekakan telinga seperti di gilai di tempat remang itu. Sorotan lampu berwarna membuat suasana menjadi bertambah bising.

Kyuhyun duduk di salah satu bangku bar. Tangan kanannya memegang botol wine yang tadi dipesannya dari bartender di tempat tersebut.

Perlahan ia menuangkan isi botol tersebut ke dalam gelas. Sedikit menggoyangkan gelas berisi cairan merah pekat itu lalu meminumnya.

Terus begitu, berharap minuman beralkohol itu bisa membuatnya sebentar saja melupakan kisah seputar asmaranya yang begitu memusingkan.

Siwon adalah orang yang paling menyayanginya, bahkan melebihi kedua orangtua mereka yang lebih mementingkan pekerjaan.

Tapi perasaannya terhadap yesung –pun tak bisa ia abaikan.

"masalah yesung hyung lagi?" Tanya seorang namja cantik berkaos merah menghampiri kyuhyun, kemudian namja itu duduk di sampingnya.

Kyuhyun hanya menoleh sebentar, tersenyum sinis, lalu kembali focus pada gelasnya.

Namja cantik itu tertawa, ia mengambil gelas kosong yang tersedia di meja. Mengisi dengan cairan yang sama dengan kyuhyun.

"kau lucu kyuhyun"

"hmm.. aku terlihat menyedihkan. Iya kan sungmin hyung?"

"ya, kau begitu menyedihkan" namja bernama sungmin itu kembali tertawa kecil, mengesap minuman yang ia tuang tadi. "kau butuh bersenang-senang kyu" lanjutnya.

"ya, sepertinya begitu. Bagaimana kabarmu hyung?"

Sungmin tertawa pahit. "seperti yang kau tau. Aku di paksa bahagia, jadi bukankah aku harus bahagia?"

"hmm kau benar, tapi aku tak bisa sepertimu"

Sungmin menatap kyuhyun dari samping, tatapan yang entah apa itu artinya.

"kau harus bahagia kyu.." gumam sungmin lirih tapi cukup di tangkap oleh indra pendengaran kyuhyun.

"ya, aku juga menginginkan itu hyung"

Ponsel sungmin bergetar tanda panggilan masuk. Sungmin menatap ponselnya lalu melirik kyu meminta persetujuan.

"jawablah, itu pasti wookie kan?" Tanya kyuhyun. sungmin sedikit tersenyum aneh lalu mengangguk.

"jika aku memang tak punya lagi kesempatan, ku harap kau bahagia dengan jalanmu" sungmin mengusap pundak kyu, ia berdiri dan beranjak pergi. "saranghae.. aku pergi"

Kyuhyun terdiam. sungmin berada di posisi yang sama dengannya, tapi sepertinya sungmin sudah menyerah, usaha sungmin akan sia-sia. Karena nyatanya namja yang terpaut usia 2 tahun di atasnya itu takan pernah bisa menggantikan posisi yesung hatinya.

Sungmin mencintai kyuhyun, kyuhyun –pun tau akan hal itu. Meskipun begitu, sungmin tetap membantu kyuhyun meraih cintanya, yesung. Tapi kyuhyun seakan tak peduli. Pengorbanan sungmin untuknya tak sebanding seberapa dengan ambisinya mendapatkan yesung. ia tau ia melukai sahabatnya itu, tapi sekali lagi kyuhyun hanya menginginkan yesung. bukan orang lain sekalipun itu sungmin.

* * *

Awan berarak kearah timur, bergabung dengan gumpalan gelap di atas sana. Sore yang buruk.

Mungkin hujan tak lama lagi akan menyapa seoul. Sudah terbukti dengan menurunnya suhu udara yang cukup drastic. Langit kota tercinta –seoul, akan kembali menangis.

.

Yesung terpana menatap langit sore yang ia rasa sangat menyedihkan. Suhu atmosfer yang dingin tak ia pedulikan.

Entah apa yang menarik di atas sana, tapi yesung seolah enggan melewatkan pemandangan awan gelap tersebut.

-grepp-

Sepasang lengan kekar mememeluknya dari belakang, seolah melindungi dari dinginnya udara. Yesung tersenyum. Ia sudah sangat hafal dengan pemilik lengan itu.

"di sini dingin baby, kau bisa sakit. Ayo masuk kedalam"

"ani siwon, sebentar lagi"

"aku tidak mau kau sakit baby"

Yesung tersenyum,beginilah siwon. Bagaimana ia tidak merasa beruntung memiliki siwon?

Tampan, kaya, perhatian, dan yang terpenting sangat mencintainnya.

Hening..

Hanya ada suara angin senja yang meniup dedaunan serta ranting. Tanda-tanda hujan mulai muncul, diawali dengan rintik halus bulir hujan.

Yesung kembali termenung. Sama seperti tadi, manic hazel'nya menatap langit gelap yang kini tengah menangis.

"siwon, bukankah aku adalah istri yang buruk?"

"siapa yang bilang seperti itu? Kau adalah istri terhebat di dunia. Dan kau miliku"

"aku menghancurkan hubungan antara suami dan adik iparku"

Namja tampan itu terdiam, semakin mengeratkan pelukannya pada istri tercinta –menenggelamkan wajah tampannya di ceruk leher yesung. ia mulai mengerti alur bicara istrinya tersebut.

"aku harusnya tidak hadir diantara kalian –kan?" ucap yesung menerawang.

"berhenti di sana hyung, jangan bicara terlalu banyak"

"siwon.. aku.. aku mencintaimu, tapi kenapa jadi seperti ini?"

"lupakan masalah itu, kyuhyun akan mengerti. Ia hanya butuh waktu. Jangan pikirkan itu lagi okey?"

"tapi siwon.."

"baby.." siwon memaksa manic hazel yesung agar bertatapan dengannya. Cukup sepersekian detik, yesung kalah tatap dan mengangguk pasrah. Ia hanya tidak ingin kembali berselisih paham dengan sang suami.

"ayo masuk wonnie, aku ingin istirahat"

"baiklah, memang itu yang kau butuhkan baby"

* * *

.

Kyuhyun membuka tirai kamarnya. Diluar hujan deras padahal tadi siang langit masih ceria seperti biasanya.

Beberapa hari terakhir ini langit begitu labil, tak bisa di prediksi. Tidak sepertinya –yang sekali mencintai, tak bisa berubah. Membuatnya semakin tertekan dengan perasaannya sendiri.

Kyuhyun sadar tindakannya melukai orang terdekatnya, bahkan melukai orang yang dicintainya.

Persetan dengan semua itu. Ia juga ingin bahagia. Kyuhyun ingin mencari keadilan meskipun itu membuatnya terlihat begitu egois. Ia hanya ingin kebahagiaan. Rasional. Tapi cara kyuhyun mendapatkan kebahagiaannya itu sama sekali tak masuk akal.

Ia mendongak menatap langit sore yang menangis. Memandang lekat awan hitam diatas sana.

Mencoba belajar sebuah pengorbanan dari awan untuk hujan yang mungkin saja bisa membuat sang awan menghilang perlahan.

Tapi ia tak bisa seperti awan itu. Awan itu sungguh berhati besar. Sedangkan kyuhyun?

Hatinya telah sempit oleh keberadaan yesung yang cukup membuatnya sesak. Ia tak sebaikhati siwon –yang masih tetap menyayanginya meski telah berkali-kali ia lukai.

Kyuhyun terkekeh, tawa penuh luka. Seperti menertawakan takdirnya sendiri.

Biarlah ia menjadi orang yang egois demi yesung. biarkan ia menjadi orang brengsek karna berusaha merebut 'kakak ipar'nya sendiri.

* * *

.

.

Terlihat yesung tengah tertidur tanpa selimut. Kening yesung berkerut, tampaknya ia mimpi buruk. Akhir-akhir ini ia memang sering mimpi buruk, entah apa yang di mimpikannya.

-kreett-

Pintu kamar yesung terbuka perlahan. Seorang namja memasuki kamar tersebut, lalu kembali menutup pintunya pelan.

Sosok namja itu menghampiri yesung yang tertidur, duduk di tepi ranjang. Tangannya mulai menyentuh wajah yesung, menelusuri setiap lekuk wajah yesung, dan berakhir dengan menyentuh bibir tipis yesung.

Wajah namja itu semakin dekat, bibir keduanya bertemu –sebelum yesung mulai melenguh dan membuka matanya.

"engghh.. siwo –kyu?! Emmph…"

Kyuhyun membuka paksa semua pakaian yang yesung kenakan tanpa melepaskan ciumannya. Sementara yesung mencoba sekuat tenaga untuk berontak. Tapi percuma, ia tak cukup kuat untuk melawan kyuhyun.

"mianhae hyung.."

.

.

.

.

TBC

Chap 1 nih~

Gimana? Gajekah?

Apa masih banyak typo?

Ini gaya bahasa tooru, kalo belibet, maklumilah… *nyengir*

Silahkan review^^

#bow


	2. Chapter 2

_Jika dengan ini kau bisa mencintaiku_

_Aku akan melakukannya_

_Jika dengan jalan ini aku bisa bersamamu_

_Aku akan tetap melewatinya_

_Meski semua bahkan badai menghadangku_

_Tak peduli_

_Kau adalah tujuanku.._

* * *

"engghh.. siwo –kyu?! Emmph…"

Kyuhyun membuka paksa semua pakaian yang yesung kenakan tanpa melepaskan ciumannya. Sementara yesung mencoba sekuat tenaga untuk berontak. Tapi percuma, ia tak cukup kuat untuk melawan kyuhyun.

"mianhae hyung.."

* * *

Author: Stephanie Park

Pairing: Broken!kyusung, wonsung

Warning: BL, typo(s), alur maju mundur, yang psati making a jelas -_-'

A/N: Merapaaaatt~ #plakk

Hhe, tooru kembali dengan ff gaje yang bner2 menyita pikiran tooru selama ujian praktek brlangsung.. =="

Minta doa'y chingudeul semua ne~ :D semoga di mudahkan, secara gitu, 20 PAKET! *banting buku* #plaked~

Oke, abaikan curcol tooru yang bikin pala puyeng -_- di chap ini kyak'y bkal banyak flashback, yg penasaran asal usul muncul'y(?) mreka brtiga *lirik WonYeKyu* akan sedikit di bahas di sini..

So, nikmati sajalah ceritanya.. *nyengir*

Oh ne, ada yg galau gegara ss5 seoul kmren?

Hhh~ Bner2 bkin tooru ga focus sma apapun, kita berdoa aja smoga d'brikan yg trbaik buat uri 'art of voice' ne? :') sehat selalu dan tetap menjadi the best leader vocal super junior.. :') #nangis d'pojokan

Lanjut~

* * *

Chapter2

* * *

.

.

.

**Happy Reading~**

.

.

.

* * *

Andante~

* * *

Kamar elegant yang di dominasi warna coklat – merah itu bagai neraka. Ranjang dengan seprai yang berantakan, pakaian yang bercecer di lantai, bau amis yang entah dari mana asalnya di tambah atmosfer panas yang seolah menjauhkannya dari kata nyaman.

Ini mimpi buruk.

Kelopak mata sipit itu masih tertutup, bukan tidur. ia menangis.

Kyuhyun menatap yesung , sorotan iris'nya memancarkan penuh rasa bersalah. Nafasnya terengah, perlahan kyuhyun mundur –dari posisinya yang tengah menindih yesung dan duduk di sisi ranjang, masih enggan melepas iris caramelnya dari sosok yesung.

Apa yang telah ia lakukan?

Ini benar-benar di luar kendalinya, tubuhnya seperti bergerak sendiri, meski itu bukan hal yang rasional untuk bisa di jadikan alasan, tapi sungguh ia tak berniat untuk melukai yesung. ia bisa melihat tubuh yesung yang bergetar, rasa bersalah semakin memojokannya. Bagaimana bisa ia melakukan hal sefatal ini?

"mi-mian-hae hyung.. aku ti-tidak bermaksud seperti itu.. aku‒"

"kau lebih baik membunuhku.."

"hyung mianhae.."

"kenapa kau tidak membunuhku saja, eoh?" yesung mendesis, ia perlahan membuka kelopak matanya, menatap dingin kearah kyuhyun. yesung bangkit dan duduk di ranjang, kedua tangannya mencengkram rambutnya sendiri. Menekuk lututnya dan merunduk menenggelamkan wajahnya di sana.

"hyung.."

"pergi..!"

"hyung ku mohon‒"

"pergi kubilang..! sebelum aku lebih membencimu choi kyuhyun!"

Mendengar nada bicara yesung yang tak bersahabat, kyuhyun segera memunguti pakaiannya yang bercecer di lantai lalu memakainya. Ia tau yesung benar-benar marah kali ini, mungkin lebih dari itu. Yesung pasti akan membencinya.

Sudah cukup selama ini ia tak bisa bersama yesung, setidaknya yesung tidak membencinya, ia tak bisa membayangkan jika yesung membencinya setelah ini.

"hyung mianhae, jeongmal‒"

"PERGI..!"

Kyuhyun keluar dari kamar yesung, menyisakan yesung yang kembali menangis.

Apa ia berbuat salah?

Mengapa kyuhyun bisa sekejam itu kepadanya?

Apa salahnya?

* * *

-_flashback-_

_._

Dentingan piano terdengar di salah satu ruang sebuah rumah bernuansa eropa. Music klasik menjadi pilihan seorang namja tampan, jemarinya menari lihai di atas nuts-nuts piano. Menghasilkan lantunan yang menggugah hati bagi siapa saja mendengarnya.

namja itu merenggut kesal ketika suara ketukan pintu mengganggunya, tak setiap hari ia bisa menikmati waktu seperti ini, "menyebalkan" rutuk kyuhyun.

"masuk" titahnya kemudian. Wanita muda berbalut pakaian maid muncul di balik pintu yang setengah terbuka.

"wae geurae?"

Maid itu membungkuk hormat kepada sang majikan, "tuan muda siwon meminta anda untuk menjemput guru vocal anda di bandara, tuan"

"kirim saja supir untuk menjemputnya, aku sibuk" jawab sang majikan –kyuhyun- ia beranjak menuju meja tempat di mana susunan buku-buku pada rak sebagai background'nya. Mulai menyibukan diri dengan salah satu buku yang ia pilih secara acak.

"tapi tuan muda siwon‒"

"ada apa dengan siwon hyung? dia akan marah begitu? Dia sedang di Canada, siwon hyung tidak akan tau kan? Kecuali jika kau mengadu, kirim saja kang ahjushi"

"tapi tuan‒"

-drrtt drrttt-

Ponsel kyuhyun bergetar, ia meraih ponselnya yang tergeletak begitu saja di atas meja. Menekan icon hijau tanpa melihat id si pemanggil. "yeoboseo?"

"_yak! Choi kyuhyun! JEMPUT GURU VOKAL MU SEKARANG!"_

Kyuhyun menjauhkan layar ponsel itu dari telinganya ketika mendengar teriakan dari sebrang line sana. Ia merutuk kecil, bagaimana siwon bisa tau? Meskipun hyung'nya itu sedang pergi, tetap saja selalu mengganggu, pikir kyuhyun.

"yak hyung! telingaku masih normal, berhenti berteriak!"

"_cepat jemput guru vocal barumu, atau creditcard mu aku blokir!"_

"ANDWAE! Baiklah aku jemput sekarang. Aish.."

-bip-

Yeoja maid tadi yang masih ada di depan pintu kamar kyuhyun hanya mengedik-kan bahunya ketika di tatap dengan tatapan protes oleh kyuhyun. namja itu membanting buku yang tadi sempat ia ambil ke atas meja di hadapannya lalu mendesah pasrah.

.

.

.

Hampir 25 menit kyuhyun duduk manis di salah satu caffè terdekat di sekitar bandara. Iris caramel'nya sesekali melirik benda hitam yang melingkar di tangan kirinya. menunggu itu menyebalkan. Orange juice yang ia pesan sudah hampir kosong, tapi guru vocal barunya itu belum juga muncul. Siwon bilang guru vokalnya akan menemuinya di caffè ini. Apa orang itu mencarinya?

Mereka belum pernah bertemu kan?

Bagaimana jika orang itu salah orang?

"permisi, anda choi kyuhyun?"

-deg-

Kyuhyun terpaku melihat siapa yang menyapanya. Seorang namja bermanik hazel sipit mengenakan T-shirt abu dipadu dengan blazer berwarna navi dan celana jeans hitam berdiri tak jauh dari tempatnya duduk. Namja yang terbilang cukup manis atau memang manis untuk ukuran seorang namja.

"tuan?"

"ah, ng.. ne?"

"anda choi kyuhyun?" Tanya namja manis itu sekali lagi.

"ne, kyuhyun imnida"

"aku guru vokalmu yang baru, kim yesung imnida"

Dengan sedikit tanpa focus atau mungkin gugup, kyuhyun menerima jabatan tangan yesung –namja manis tadi. Yesung ikut duduk di kursi berhadapan dengan kyuhyun –yang masih saja menatapnya tanpa berkedip.

"ku kira kalian sangat mirip, ternyata aku meleset. Bangapsemnida kyuhyun-ssi"

"ng,, ne"

Yesung tersenyum manis, sepertinya ia tak peka dengan perubahan kyuhyun yang tiba-tiba menegang karena melihat senyumannya. Seperti tersengat, kyuhyun lagi-lagi terpaku melihat senyum yesung yang menurutnya sangat –cantik?

'ini gila! Oh ayolah choi kyuhyun, jangan katakan kau menyukai namja yang baru –kurang dari 5 menit- kau kenal'

.

.

Yesung kembali menekan nuts-nuts piano dengan lincah tapi penuh penghayatan. Tidak memperdulikan kyuhyun yang masih berdiri di sampingnya, ia memang meminta kyuhyun untuk memperhatikannya. Kyuhyun mengernyit, seperti ada yang salah dari indra mendengarannya.

"andante?"

"ne, ikutilah.." titah yesung tanpa menatap kyuhyun, manic'nya masih sibuk mengikuti langkah cepat yang di ambil jemarinya di atas nust piano.

Dengan ragu kyuhyun duduk di samping yesung, memandang namja manis yang masih sibuk itu dari samping. "bukankah kau guru vocal?"

"kenapa? music adalah sarana suaramu, rasa dari lagu yang kau nyanyikan ada dalam komposisi music, mereka satu kesatuan"

"tapi kenapa harus andante?"

Jemari yesung berhenti di kunci C secara spontan. Ia menarik tangannya dari atas barisan putih nuts piano, memberi isyarat untuk kyuhyun memainkannya.

"tempo lambat akan membuatmu lebih mantap. sama halnya dengan mencintai, jika di mulai dengan perlahan itu akan membuatnya lebih kuat suatu saat. Meski kau berusaha melupakannya sekalipun dengan tempo yang sama, rasa itu tetap akan membekas, seperti kau mencoba menghapus etiket dalam dirimu"

Merasa tak mendapat respon dari kyuhyun, yesung menoleh dan menemukan kyuhyun yang menatapnya tanpa focus. Yesung tertawa kecil, ia tau ucapannya tadi sedikit menyimpang. "andante – moderato - allegro, mengerti maksudku –kan?" Tanya yesung ambigu.

"eh?"

.

.

"hyung.. aku.. a-aku menyukaimu, ani, aku mencintaimu"

Namja bersurai hitam itu tertawa lucu, penyataan kyuhyun barusan tidak membuatnya berhenti dari aktivitasnya sekarang, memilah buku di perpustakaan pribadi milik keluarga choi. Sudah 7 bulan ini yesung memang tinggal di sana, menjadi guru vocal pribadi kyuhyun.

entah yesung yang tak peka atau memang ia memang tak peduli, yesung sudah menganggap kyuhyun sebagai dongsaengnya sendiri. 7 bulan bersama namja evil itu membuat yesung lebih mengerti kyuhyun dari siapapun, pengecualian ada pada perasaan kyuhyun.

"aku juga mencintaimu kyuhyun, aku menyayangimu" jawab yesung tertawa kecil, ini biasa menurutnya, kyuhyun sering mengatakan hal itu kepadanya yang ia anggap pernyataan seorang dongsaeng untuk hyung'nya, itu wajar. Seperti tak peka ada makna lain di sana.

"bukan, bukan perasaan seperti itu, tidakah kau mengerti hyung?"

Yesung menghentikan pergerakannya, ia bukan tidak tau menahu sebenarnya, tapi ia lebih seperti menutup diri untuk tau. Banyak yang kyuhyun tak tau tentangnya, ia tak mau ambil resiko apa lagi sampai menyakiti kyuhyun.

"kyu, kau tau kan aku‒"

"aku tau hyung, semuanya aku tau tentangmu. Entah siapa itu kekasihmu, tapi setidaknya aku ada di sampingmu, aku bisa mencintaimu lebih dari dia" kyuhyun membalik tubuh yesung ‒yang masih sibuk dengan deretan buku‒ sehingga ia bisa melihat hazel yesung yang selalu menatapnya sendu. Tidak ada keraguan di sana, kyuhyun dapat melihat yesung tidak akan pernah merubah jalannya, bahkan sekedar untuk memeberinya harapan.

"jika itu yang kau pikirkan, kau belum tau segalanya tentangku" ucap yesung pelan, ia menyerahkan sebuah buku using berjudul "The Coda", dengan ragu kyuhyun menerimanya.

"minggu depan siwon pulang –kan? Kita butuh pertunjukan kecil, buat ia bangga padamu. Dan.."

yesung menghentikan langkahnya yang akan beranjak pergi, "jangan katakan apapun pada siwon tentang perasaanmu" lanjutnya, sebelum tubuh mungilnya menghilang di balik pintu perpustakaan.

"apa ada sesuatu yang aku tak tau?"

.

.

'_pernahkah kau melihat ke atas?_

_Melihat kelip bintang di atas sana?_

_Melihat cahaya bintang di tengah terang matahari_

_Meski mereka tak terlihat_

_Meski mereka tak kentara_

_Tak bisakah kau merasakannya?_

_Mereka.._

_Beribu bintang sana_

_Tak bisakah jika kau menyebutnya sebagai cintaku?_

_Lautan partikel cinta yang berwujud bintang_

_Jutaan bintang yang tak pernah bisa ku pastikan berapa jumlahnya_

_Sebanyak itulah aku mencintaimu._

_Jikapun aku hanya sebutir bintang_

_Yang rela tertanam di antara lautan manic di atas sana_

_Bergabung dengan koloni lainnya_

_Apa alasanku tak cukup kuat jika itu untuk melindungimu?_

_Masih tak bisakah kau merasakannya?'_

Yesung melipat kembali surat pemberian kyuhyun pagi ini sebelum kyuhyun pergi menjemput seseorang di bandara, ia tersenyum tipis. Kekanakan memang, tapi yesung mengerti apa maksud dari kyuhyun. ia juga tau kyuhyun bukan seeorang yang bisa dengan mudahnya berkata-kata manis, tak jauh dari 'hyung'nya.

Ya.. hyung'nya, Choi siwon.

.

Pintu rumah besar itu terbuka, menampilkan 2 namja berfostur tubuh tinggi di ambang pintu. Yesung yang memang sudah menunggu sedari tadi bangkit dari duduknya sekedar untuk menyambut kedua penerus Choi Group tersebut.

"selamat kembali tuan muda.." sambut yesung sarkastik seraya tersenyum manis, siwon –pun tersenyum tak kalah manis, ia menghampiri yesung yang masih berdiri di dekat ruang tamu.

"tidak merindukanku.. baby?"

-jderr-

Siwon segera merengkuh yesung, melepas rindu. Hampir setengah tahun bahkan lebih ia tak bertemu dengan kekasihnya itu. Kekasih choi siwon, kim yesung.

Menyisakan kyuhyun yang tersengat di dekat pintu, membatu. Pikirannya menjelajah mencari arti panggilan siwon untuk namja yang ia cintai. Apa ini? Inikah sesuatu yang belum ia tau dari yesung?

Apa harus hyung'nya sendiri yang menjadi saingannya?

Apa ini maksud dari ia tidak boleh mengatakan apapun tentang perasaannya kepada siwon?

.

_-flashback end-_

* * *

Jarum pendek sudah melewati angka 7, siwon selaku CEO Choi Group kembali harus menghabiskan seluruh rabu malam tadi hanya dengan tumpukan berkas-berkas yang harus ia baca serta merevisinya.

Siwon memijat kecil pelipisnya, sekedar menghilangkan pening yang terasa mendenyut di kepalanya. Jabatan sebagai CEO sungguh kterlaluan untuk seseorang seumuran dia.

Ia melirik sebuah foto berpingkai yang ia letakan di ujung meja, Potret dirinya yang tengah memberikan backhug kepada seorang namja manis. Siwon tersenyum kecil.

Sebaiknya ia segera pulang dan segera menemui sang pemilik hati, ia begitu merindukannya. Padahal ini bukan acara lemburnya yang pertama. Siwon sampai pernah tak pulang selama 3 hari dan menghabiskan waktu di kantor, tapi kali ini perasaannya lain, sesuatu menyuruhnya untuk segera menemui sang 'istri'. Entah ia terlalu merindukan namja pemilik manic hazel itu, atau memang ia merasakan sesuatu yang ‒lain?

.

.

Siwon memasuki rumah mewahnya. Seperti biasa, rumah itu selalu sepi. Ia berpikir beberapa maid di rumahnya mungkin tengah sibuk dengan tugasnya masing-masing, kyuhyun juga pasti sudah pergi untuk jadwal kuliah, dan yesung?

Biasanya ia sudah bersiap menyiapkan sarapan untuknya sebelum berangkat ke kantor, apa mungkin karna hari ini ia lembur jadi yesung belum bangun?

Bisa saja, dan lagi kemarin pagi yesung mengeluh pusing, apa yesung masih sakit? Yesung baik-baik saja kan?

.

"baby.." siwon masuk ke kamarnya, ia tidak menemukan yesung dimanapun jadi yesung pasti ada di kamar. Suara shower yang menyala di kamar mandi sana memperkuat keyakinannya. Siwon tanpa sadar tersenyum kecil, ia melepas jasnya dan menggantungnya di lemari. Belum sempat siwon melepas dasi yang melilit lehernya, pintu kamar mandi terbuka.

Siwon menoleh mendapati yesung keluar dengan baju handuk dan rambutnya yang basah. Siwon lagi-lagi tersenyum melihat betapa istrinya begitu manis, terlihat adorable di mata siwon.

"good morning baby.."

"ng.. siwon kau sudah pulang?"

Siwon mengernyit, suara yesung terdengar parau. Ia juga melihat wajah yesung yang sangat pucat. "kau baik-baik saja? Apa masuk anginmu yang kemarin separah itu?"

"nan gwenchana.." yesung mencoba berjalan dengan benar menghampiri siwon, tapi tiba-tiba saja rasa pening mendera kepalanya bertubi-tubi. Tubuhnya seperti melayang, membuatnya berjalan sedikit oleng dan kemudian berakhir di lantai, yesung pingsan.

"yesung!"

.

.

.

TBC

* * *

Maap klo masih mngecewakan :3

Yg kmren minta rate'y di naikin, maap yaa tooru blom bisa kabulin.. tooru ga bisa bkin EnCe xD

gatau tooru'y yg msih innocent ._. #jduakh *reader bubarr* atau tooru'y yg ga brbakat, gatau deng~ kya'y sih alsan yg k'2.. wks~ xD

yasud.. yg sengaja maupun ga sengaja baca mohon review'y, minimal kritik ato saran spya tooru smangat lanjut critanya yaa~

#deep bow


	3. Chapter 3

"good morning baby.."

"ng.. siwon kau sudah pulang?"

Siwon mengernyit, suara yesung terdengar parau. Ia juga melihat wajah yesung yang sangat pucat. "kau baik-baik saja? Apa masuk anginmu yang kemarin separah itu?"

"nan gwenchana.." yesung mencoba berjalan dengan benar menghampiri siwon, tapi tiba-tiba saja rasa pening mendera kepalanya bertubi-tubi. Tubuhnya seperti melayang, membuatnya berjalan sedikit oleng dan kemudian berakhir di lantai, yesung pingsan.

.

.

* * *

.

.

Author: Arika Tooru

Pairing: Broken!kyusung, wonsung

Warning: BL, M-preg, typo(s), alur maksa

a/n: tooru cambek~

adakah yg masih ingat sama andante'nya tooru? Ga ada ya? -_- #pundung

mianhae.. ini bener2 ngaret(?) dari jadwal publish.. tp gpp yah? Harus iya donk! #maksa

yg lupa atopun yg ga inget #plakk. Bisa baca yg chap sebelumnya hehe :D

semoga tidak mengecewakan ya~~

.

.

Don't Like Don't Read!

.

.

* * *

.

_Aku akan menghapusnya.._

_Sedikit demi sedikit.._

_Perlahan-lahan.._

_Andante.._

* * *

_._

_._

**HAPPY READING~**

**.**

**.**

* * *

.

.

"sebaiknya aku pulang.." kim ryeowook memasukan barang-barang miliknya ke dalalm tas.

Aktivitas itu membuat sungmin yang dengan nyamannya duduk di sofa terpaksa melepaskan perhatiannya dari buku yang tengah ia baca. "besok umma datang, kau mau kemana?"

Namja itu menghembuskan nafas beratnya,ia sungguh merasa jengah. Sungmin benar-benar keterlaluan, mendiamkannya seperti ini. Seperti hanya sungmin seorang diri yang hidup di apartment mewah itu, mengacuhkannya. Ryeowook tau sungmin tidak mencintainya, tapi tak bisakah namja beriris foxy itu berpura-pura sedikit saja peduli terhadapnya?

"kau keterlaluan hyung.. kau selalu mengacuhkanku.."

Mengusap sedikit pelipisnya, sungmin meletakan buku yang tadi ia baca di meja lalu bangkit menghampiri ryeowook yang sibuk di sofa yang lain. Sungmin menghentikan aktivitas namja imut itu dengan menarik lengannya lalu membimbingnya untuk duduk di sampingnya. "kau ingin aku melakukan apa wookie?"

Tatapan polos ryeowook benar-benar membodohi sungmin. Sungmin tau dari tatapan polos itu tersembunyi sesuatu yang besar, tak jarang ia tertipu karenanya. Sungmin sudah berusaha agar ia terlihat mencintai namja di hadapannya tersebut, tapi seperti kembali di bodohi oleh kepura-puraannya sendiri, si namja kim itu tau segala hal yang sungmin-pun tak akan pernah bisa membayangkannya. Ryeowook tau segala hal tentang sungmin. Segalanya..

"kau masih mencintai kyuhyun kan, hyung?" Tanya ryeowook setelah beberapa menit terbung percuma atas kediaman mereka. Giliran si namja lee yang bungkam, entah seperti apa penjelasan yang ia butuhkan untuk ryeowook. Karna sejujurnya ia –pun bingung, apa ia benar-benar telah menyerah atas cinta kyuhyun, atau justru ia tengah berperang dalam diam?  
jika memang ia memiliki jawaban untuk pertanyaan ryeowook tadi, ia tak yakin itu jawaban yang di inginkan si namja kim.

"apa perlu aku membatalkan perjodohan kita?" Tanya ryeowook lagi. Tapi seolah bisu, sungmin tetap diam, sibuk dengan pemikirannya sendiri. Jengah untuk yang kedua kalinya, ryeowook beranjak meraih tasnya dan segera pergi. Ia menutup pintu appartement sungmin sedikit kasar, dan ‒

-brukk-

Seseorang menabraknya hingga ia tersungkur ke lantai. Sama halnya ia, orang yang menabraknya pun jatuh terduduk tak jauh darinya. namja yang meanabraknya itu sama sekali tidak mengucapkan kata menyesal. Ia mendongak berniat melayangkan kalimat protes, tapi setelah ia tau siapa yang menabraknya ia justru terdiam.

Sungmin yang hendak keluar mengejar ryeowook berhenti di ambang pintu, terkejut melihat apa yang terjadi di depan appartementnya. "wookie? Kyu?"

.

.

Detik jarum jam seolah tak mau berhenti, suara detiknya yang menggema masih saja mendominasi keadaan yang benar-benar hening.

Keadaannya sungguh berantakan. Rambut berantakan, pakaiannya, ekspresi yang ditunjukan, semuanya. Ryeowook baru saja pergi, meninggalkan dua namja yang seperti enggan membuka suara. Sungmin menatap tak percaya pada kyuhyun yang masih diam duduk di sofa, ia berpikir namja yang menjadi tamunya itu benar-benar sudah gila. Sungmin yang memang masih berdiri, duduk di sofa yang lain. Masih menatap kyuhyun tajam.

"kau bercanda eoh?"

"a-aku kehilangan kendali.. hyung.. a-aku‒"

"KAU BENAR-BENAR SUDAH TIDAK WARAS CHOI KYUHYUN..!" sungmin mengusap kepalanya frustasi, ia merelakan kyuhyun bukan untuk ini. Sulit di percaya kyuhyun akan melakukan hal senekat ini.

"kau pikir apa yang akan kau dapatkan setelah ini? Kau hanya akan mendapat kebencian dari yesung hyung.. tidakah kau berpikir ke sana eoh?"

Kyuhyun memeluk lututnya, merasa seperti jatuh kelubang yang sangat dalam dan tidak ada seorang-pun yang bisa memberinya cara untuk kembali. Ia ketakutan. Tak hanya sungmin, ia sendiri-pun merasa dirinya memang benar-benar sudah gila. Dengan menjambak rambutnya sendiri, kyuhyun mendesis frustasi.

"aku tak sengaja membaca hasil pemerikasaan kesehatan yesung. yesung hyung hamil. Aku tidak bisa menerimanya. Aku benar-benar marah! Itu artinya aku tak memiliki kesempatan lagi."

Sungmin menganga tak percaya atas alasan kyuhyun. ia tertawa sinis, "harusnya kau sadar Choi Kyuhyun! dari awal memang tak pernah ada kesempatan untukmu! Kau terlambat bahkan sebelum kau memulainya..!"

"aku tidak tau.. yang aku tau hanya aku sangat mencintainya.."

"argh..!" si pemilik iris foxy itu memekik keras tak kalah frustasi dengan kyuhyun, tentu saja dengan alasan berbeda.

Jeda untuk beberapa saat, sungmin menghela nafas panjang mencoba mengontrol emosinya yang sempat mencapai klimaks. Ia melirik kyuhyun yang semakin menunduk.

"tak bisakah kau menyerah saja? Semua sudah terlambat kyu. Tidak bisakah kau kembali saja menjadi sosok choi kyuhyun yang kucintai?"

"aku mencintai yesung hyung.."

Hening, tak ada lanjutan dari si namja stoic, begitupun sungmin yang masih menanti kejelasan dari kyuhyun. hingga cukup lama hening sungmin tersenyum simpul –miris. "tidurlah, istirahat mungkin bisa membantu otakmu kembali waras"

Sosok sungmin hilang di balik pintu kamar yang tertutup, menyisakan kyuhyun yang masih pada posisinya.

.

.

* * *

.

.

Angin sore berhembus lembut menerobos tirai putih salah satu jendela kamar itu, mengajaknya menari. Sedikit menutup jendela kamarnya, siwon duduk di pinggiran ranjang miliknya. Obsidiannya menatap lembut sosok tercinta yang masih tertidur. Mengamati semua yang terlukis di wajah indah itu. Bibirnya sedikit terangkat, membentuk sebuah senyum yang entah apa itu artinya ketika matanya mendapati tanda merah di beberapa titik di leher sang kekasih.

Tangan siwon perlahan terulur mengelus surai yesung, menyingkirkan anak rambut yang menutupi dahinya lalu menciumnya cukup lama. Badan yesung masih panas akibat demamnya yang masih belum turun. Sekali lagi siwon meraih kertas yang tergeletak di atas meja yang sudah berkali-kali ia baca. Hasil pemeriksaan yesung dari dokter tadi pagi, yang menyatakan bahwa istrinya tersebut tengah mengandung anaknya yang sekarang baru menginjak minggu ke 5.

Antara senang, sedih, marah, kecewa, semua bercampur jadi satu. Siwon sendiri binggung mana yang lebih mendominasi. Yang jelas ia sangat tau 'keadaan' yesung saat ini. Ia tidak mungkin marah dengan keadaan yesung seperti ini kan?

Yesungnya telah 'disentuh' oleh namja selain dirinya. Dan siwon tau siapa pelaku beserta alasanya.

.

Mata sipit itu mengerjap kecil menyesuaikan dengan pencahayaan di ruangan tersebut. setelah sadar sepenuhnya ia di sambut dengan kepalanya yang berdenyut nyeri. Yesung mencoba bangun dengan lengan kanannya ia pakai untuk mencengkram kepala bagian belakangnya yang sakit semakin menjadi. Tapi pergerakannya tertahan ketika mendapati seseuatu yang berat menindih lengan kirinya juga tangannya yang di genggam seseorang.

Dilihatnya namja yang sepertinya tertidur dengan menggenggam tangannya, yesung tersenyum kecil seraya mengelus lembut pipi si namja. Mungkin karena terlalu peka si namja –siwon menggeliat kecil sebelum akhirnya sepenuhnya bangun.

"baby.. bagaimana perasaanmu? Apa sudah lebih baik?"

"ng.." yesung mengangguk lemah, "hanya sedikit pusing, tapi aku tidak apa-apa, kau tidak perlu cemas.."

Siwon tersenyum kecil lalu membawa yesung masuk kedalam pelukannya, "kau membuatku khawatir, jangan sakit lagi ne?"

Yesung mengangguk kecil dalam pelukan siwon. Namun tiba-tiba siwon melepas pelukannya, mencengkram kedua bahu yesung, menatapnya tajam.

"kenapa kau tidak memberi tahuku lebih dulu? Kau sudah tau kan?" ucap siwon serius. Yesung terlihat bingung, tapi sedetik kemudian mata sipinya sedikit melebar ketika teringat sesuatu.

"mianhae.. tadinya aku ingin membuat kejutan untukmu. Tapi…" yesung menunduk, merasa bersalah. Sebelumnya ia memang sudah tau kalau ia tengah mengandung, tapi ia belum tau bagaimana cara menyampaikan berita tentang kehamilannya itu pada siwon, suaminya.

Melihat yesung yang menunduk hampir menangis, siwon kembali memeluknya. "ssshh.. tidak apa-apa. Aku mengerti.. tapi harusnya kau langsung mengatakannya padaku"

"dan lagi.." siwon melepaskan pelukannya, menatap intens mata yesung yang sudah memerah, "jangan sembunyikan sesuatu apapun dariku.. arrachi?"

Yesung membatu, seperti apa sebuah petir yang memberinya peringatan. Membuatnya merasa sudah menjadi istri yang buruk untuk siwon. Ingatannya seketika memutar kejadian yang kyuhyun lakukan padanya tadi malam. Mustahil siwon tidak mengetahuinya, ia tau suaminya itu sudah tau tapi tetap menyembunyikannya. Dan itu membuat yesung merasa lebih buruk. Yesung mengangguk ragu, air mata yang ditahannya sedari tadi akhirnya jatuh juga.

Tatapan siwon melembut melihat yesung mulai menangis. "ada apa baby?"

"siwon… maafkan aku.." yesung mulai menangis terisak. Membuat siwon harus kembali merengkuhnya mencoba membuat yesung tenang dengan mengusap lembut punggung yesung. membiarkan air mata yesung membasahi bagian depan kemejanya. Tangan siwon mengepal erat, amarah yang sudah sejak tadi ditahannya kembali meluap. Namun tetap, ia mencoba tetap tenang melawan emosinya. Ia takut emosi menguasainya dan akhirnya melukai yesung.

.

Setelah memastikan yesung tidur dengan nyaman di ranjang, siwon meraih jaket dan memakainya. Ia lalu menyambar kunci mobilnya.

Berkali-kali ia mengumpat emosi karena keadaan jalanan kota seoul yang macet merayap. Pikirannya benar-benar kalut. Tidak adakah semua yang ia rencanakan berjalan dengan lancar?

Sama dengan kisah rumah tangganya yang ia rencanakan seindah mungkin agar kehidupannya bersama yesung benar-benar bahagia, sampai saat ini belum ada titik terang untuk masalah itu. Benar-benar membuatnya frustasi.

.

Lee sungmin mengacak rambutnya kesal, choi kyuhyun sudah telak menjadikannya namja labil beberapa jam terkhir ini.

"ya. Ya. Ya! Tunggu sebentar! Tsk!" Dengan menyeret langkahnya, sungmin menghampiri pintu apartment'nya ketika seseorang mengetuknya tak sabaran dari luar.

"tidak sabaran sekali.. siapa orang gila yang bertamu malam-malam begini.." gerutu sungmin seraya membuka pintu apartment'nya. mata yang setengah tertutup itu langsung membulat sempurna begitu dilihatnya namja tinggi berdiri di depan pintu.

"si-siwon?"

"mana kyuhyun?"

"ma-mau apa kau kemari?"

"JAWAB AKU! DIMANA KYUHYUN?!" merasa tidak segera mendapan jawaban, siwon menyingkirkan tubuh sungmin kesamping lalu menerobos masuk kedalam apartment sungmin. Siwon mencari kesetiap ruangan yang ada di apartment itu di ikuti oleh sungmin.

"siwon tenanglah! Kita bisa bicarakan baik-baik!" bujuk sungmin yang mau tidak mau ikut merasa tegang. Sungmin maupun siwon menoleh secara bersamaan kearah salah satu pintu yang terbuka. Munculah kyuhyun yang keluar dari kamar tamu sungmin dengan sedikit terhuyung, bibirnya terlihat pucat. Siwon mengepalkan kedua tangannya, dengan tatapan membunuh ia menghampiri kyuhyun dan memberikan pukulan telak di pipi serta perut kyuhyun. sehingga membuat kyuhyun terduduk di lantai dengan darah di sudut bibirnya.

"kyuhyun!" teriak sungmin segera menghampiri kyuhyun yang tak melawan sedikitpun. Sungmin menatap siwon yang kini tengah mengatur nafasnya emosi dengan tatapan memohon.

"hentikan siwon! Kumohon.."

'_hyung akan melindungimu..'_

'_apapun akan hyung lakukan untukmu, semuanya yang kau inginkan asal kau jangan menangis lagi..'_

'_kau dongsaengku sekarang'_

"arrrgghh.." siwon memjambak rambutnya sendiri frustasi, ia terduduk di lantai yang sama dihadapan kyuhyun. dadanya turun naik karena emosi. Ia begitu marah saat ini, tapi kenapa kekuatannya seperti menghilang begitu saja?

Siwon benar-benar sudah muak. Ia menyayangi kyuhyun. tapi mengapa kyuhyun sama sekali tak bisa mengerti? Siwon meringis, ia ingin sekali berteriak bahkan menangis tapi ia tak bisa.

"kyu.. hentikan, hyung mohon.. hyung tak ingin menyakitimu kyu.. hyung menyayangimu. Jadi hyung mohon hentikan semuanya.. kau boleh mengambil apapun dariku, asal jangan yesung. asal jangan yesungku.. aku mohon.."

Kyuhyun menunduk, tubuhnya sudah bergetar hebat. Sungmin yang masih terkejut tak percaya melihat siwon yang begitu saja luluh segera merangkul bahu kyuhyun.

"maafkan aku hyung.. maafkan aku.. maafkan aku.." seperti mantra, kyuhyun terus meminta maaf. Ia menangis, ia menyesal. Meski ia lebih seperti menangisi kisah cintanya yang tak seberuntung siwon. Tunggu, 'seberuntung' siwon?

Beberapa –banyak menit terbuang percuma. Mereka seperti tengelam dalam pikirannya sendiri. Siwon bangkit dari duduknya, sedikit mengusap setitik air mata di kedua sudut matanya oleh ibu jarinya, lalu menatap kyuhyun yang masih terduduk sambil menangis.

"pulanglah.. lakukan apa yang harus kau lakukan. Di masa kehamilannya, aku tidak mau psikis yesung terganggu.." ucap siwon dingin sebelum keluar dari apartment sungmin. Tangis kyuhyun semakin menjadi. Kenapa siwon tak membunuhnya saja? Dari pada ia dibunuh oleh rasa bersalahnya sendiri.

Kyuhyun merasa sangat tak tau diri. Ia melakukan kesalahan fatal, tapi mengapa siwon dengan mudah memaafkannya?

.

.

* * *

.

.

Dengan mata terpejam, yesung meremas seprai ranjangnya menahan rasa tak nyaman diperutnya. Ia melirik benda kotak berwarna putih di nakas kecil tak jauh dari ranjang. Ini sudah pukul tiga dini hari, itu artinya ia tidak bisa tidur semalaman. Dengan gerakan ia buat sepelan mungkin agar tak mengganggu sang suami tercinta yang tengah tertidur, yesung beringsut turun dari ranjangnya. Yesung berjalan dengan berpegangan pada dinding kamar, kepalanya pening luar biasa. Ia merayap menuju kamar mandi.

Sesampainya di kamar mandi, yesung berjongkok di depan toilet. Meresapi rasa mual yang sungguh mengganggunya. Sebelum akhirnya semua isi perutnya ia muntahkan ke toilet. Yesung terbatuk, matanya terpejam. Ia tau harusnya ia merasa senang, tapi ia juga tak bisa berbohong bahwa ia begitu tersiksa. Air mata mulai menetes di pipi yesung, ia terisak kecil.

Kembali ia memuntahkan isi perutnya yang sudah kosong, sehingga hanya cairan putih yang keluar. yesung meringis. Namun tiba-tiba sebuah lengan kekar menyentuh tengkuknya, memijatnya lembut. Yesung menoleh mendapati siwon yang berjongkok di sampingnya menatapnya prihatin.

"si-siwon.. apa aku mengganggu tidurmu?" Tanya yesung serak masih dengan terisak. Siwon menggeleng pelan lalu menyingkirkan anak rambut yesung yang sudah basah oleh keringat.

"maaf, seandainya aku bisa, aku ingin melakukan sesuatu untuk membuatmu lebih baik.."

yesung tersenyum kecil. Ia mengusap sudut bibirnya. "aku tidak apa-apa. Mungkin aku belum terbiasa.." ucapnya pelan.

"sebaiknya kau kembali tidur.. ayo.." siwon membantu yesung berdiri, menuntunnya berjalan dan membantu yesung berbaring di ranjang. Ia menumpuk bantal untuk sandaran yesung, berusaha membuat yesung senyaman mungkin. Yesung mendesah, ia mengusap perutnya yang masih datar itu berharap rasa tak mengenakan itu bisa hilang. Siwon yang juga duduk di sampingnya hanya bisa mengusap punggung yesung.

"apa kau ingin sesuatu? Mungkin susu hangat?" tawar siwon cemas. Melihat yesung yang terlihat tersiksa seperti ini sungguh membuatnya sedih. Yesung menggeleng, ia bersandar pada tumbukan bantal, menutup matanya yang sesekali halisnya berkerut.

Siwon menggeser duduknya agar lebih dekat pada yesung, perlahan ia meraih bahu yesung, sehingga kepala yesung bersandar di pundaknya. Sebelah tangannya melingkar di pinggang yesung sementara tangannya yang lain mengelus perut datar yesung dengan lembut. Sentuhan lembut siwon membuat yesung mulai rilex. Nafasnya yang tadi sedikit memburu, kini mulai berhembus teratur.

Siwon menunduk, melihat rupa yesung yang kini tengah memejamkan matanya. Ia lalu mengecup dahi yesung cukup lama.

"bersabarlah.. untuk baby kita.. bertahanlah sebentar.. aku mencintaimu." Yesung mengangguk samar. Mengecup puncak kepala yesung, siwon mengeratkan lingkaran tangannya di pinggang yesung.

"sekarang tidurlah.." yesung kembali mengangguk samar. Lalu beberapa saat kemudian siwon sudah bisa merasakan hembusan nafas teratur dari yesung.

.

.

* * *

.

.

"kau yakin akan melalukan ini chagi?" namja dengan gummy smile'nya duduk merapat manja pada namja yang duduk di sampingnya.

"tentu saja baby.. aku harus melaksanakan tugasku.." jawab namja tadi seraya merangkul sang kekasih.

"ini akan menjadi sangat menarik.." ucapnya lagi seraya tersenyum penuh arti.

.

.

.

**TBC**

.

.

Gimana?

Apa ada yg ng... kecewa sma chap ini?

Mianhae~

Tolong jangan minta panjang2 yah~ ini udah mentok loh.. :D

Oke! Tooru pengen liat responnya.. mudah2an chap selanjutnya bisa lebih baik lagi.. xD #halah

Babayy~ ^^ #lambai2

#bow


End file.
